


Summertime

by Agentrogers17



Series: Remmy, Siri and their Dove [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Curvy Reader, F/M, First Period, Male-Female Friendship, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), POV Sirius Black, Periods, Reader-Insert, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Summer, Swimming, Young James Potter, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentrogers17/pseuds/Agentrogers17
Summary: The reader visiting Potter's in the summer of 5th year. Some cute moments between Sirius and the Reader.It is a part of "Remmy, Siri and their Dove" but can be read alone. Just know that Reader and Sirius are very very close best friends.
Relationships: James Potter & Reader, Sirius Black & Reader, Sirius Black/Reader
Series: Remmy, Siri and their Dove [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872535
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Summertime

"What time is it?" I asked, earning a huff and eye roll from Prongs. 

"10, Pads, just like it was three minutes ago. She said she would arrive around noon. Which means at least 2 hours from now, I am begging you sit the hell down."

"(Y/N) is coming! Prongs! (Y/N)! My bloody best friend who I didn't see in 7 weeks, which is an eternity in this situation! I miss her!"

"Glad to be the chopped liver, mate," he laughed, "Also, that lass is not just your best friend. You have been crushing on that lass since the first day of Hogwarts, " I froze. How dare he disgrace what I felt towards that girl to a mere crush. (Y/N) was my best friend but more. I never felt what I felt towards that girl to anyone else; she was like family, but never in a siblingy way. All I knew was that I could never live without her in my life. I needed her to survive. I needed her to keep existing. I scoffed at the bespectacled boy, smirking at me.

"What you feel towards Evans is a crush, Potter," I said, wounding my arms in front of my chest "(Y/N) is the sole reason why I exist. She is my soulmate if that shit is real."

"Sirius," he said, a realisation painting his voice, "are you in love with (Y/N/N)?" he asked softly. 

"I don't know," I confessed. I never loved someone, the boys, Regulus, my mother, at some point when I was two or shit. But I never "loved" loved someone. And I didn't really have the time, from the moment I met (Y/N) when I was 11, I didn't have eyes for anyone else. Sure, I flirted, snogged, sometimes shagged. But I was a 16-year-old boy raging with hormones. Also, it would be quite obvious how deep my feelings went for that girl if I didn't do any of those. But in every kiss I shared with some other girl, I couldn't help but wonder, how (Y/N)'s plush lips would feel against mine, how would she taste in the morning when she woke up after she had her first cup of coffee in the morning before she went sleep. I wondered if she would rest her hand on my chest, wrap them around my shoulders or tangle her fingers in my hair. Every time I had sex with another girl, I wondered how tight she would feel, how warm would she be, would she scream or moan my name. It was a hard decision to have sex the first time, knowing it wouldn't be her under me, knowing I just wanted it to be her. 

"I don't know," I confessed, "I know I can't live without her. Not in a cheesy way, that you shout at Evans whenever you see the poor girl. But, even being here, with you but without her, you know I love being here, I love spending time with you and your family, I am forever grateful for you taking me in. But something is missing, James, she is not here, and it feels weird not having her here. I don't think I am in love with her, or if I am, it is not the only thing that is about us. It goes deeper. She is family. She is my safe haven."

"You never made any moves?"

"I can't Prongs. We are 16. We are basically kids, and it is definitely too early to start a life long relationship. There is a risk of us growing out of it, too big of a risk for me to take. I'd rather have her in my life as a friend than lose her. Also," I said bitterly, "she is in love with another person," one of my best mates, Moony. That girl could take the stars off the sky if Remus asked her to. 

"But she loves you, Sirius, she trusts you. Hell, you two have been basically dating since the first time she had a panic attack at first year. Everyone knows of your bond. Everyone knows how deep you two are connected. Every teacher knows a Slytherin girl sneaks into Gryffindor boys' dormitory almost every night to cuddle with one of the boys, and they are alright with it. Because they see how much connected you two are, how much you two need each other."

"She loves me as her best friend, Prongs. But she is in love with him."

"Moony?" he asked, and I nodded, blinking off the tears. Hating how Remus ignored her love, how he hurt her every time he pushed her love away. How she thought negatively of herself every time, he would show interest to any other girl, comparing herself to them, hating herself, hating her body.

"Does he know?" James asked.

"I hope he doesn't," I wished, "Because if he does, and treats her like this, I am not sure if I can be friends with him anymore."

"Remus is not a boy like that," James said seriously, "He is a kind boy, you know that. I doubt he knows, or notices. But if he does, and pushes her away, it is probably because of his monthly issue and being scared of hurting her."

"I don't know Prongs," I said, "I don't know. I just know I can't live without her."

We changed the topic soon enough, not wanting to greet her with a sombre mood. I nearly leapt into the door, running into Mr Potter as he moved to open the door. Before she could say "Hi," I pulled her into my chest. I nearly cried when her soft body made contact with my chest. I missed her presence. I missed her weight on me. 

"Oh, (Y/N)," I said, pressing kisses to her soft hair. She changed her shampoo, but still, smelt delicious. 

"Hi, Sirius," she said, pressing a soft kiss to my jaw. I didn't notice how tall I've gotten until now. There was more distance between us. Before the summer she was reaching just above my nose, perfect for forehead kisses. But now she was barely reaching my chin. She changed too, blimey, it was barely two months, but somehow her hips were wider, her bust heavier. She looked like a woman now. I felt my mouth water at her voluptuous curves. I missed her face, bloody hell, I missed her eyes.

"I missed you so much," I said, holding her smaller hand in mine. 

"Well I missed her too, stop hogging the girl. She is also my best friend! My roommate at this point," James said, pulling her from my arms and pulling her into himself. (Y/N) giggled, hugging James back. A burning feeling filled my chest. 

"Hi, Jamie," she said, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Mr and Mrs Potter were watching us with tender looks in their faces. (Y/N) was the only girl in our friend group, well the closest one at least. Of course, we had other female friends, Lily, Marlene, Alice, Dorcas. But none of them came to sleepovers, none of them was this in the group, and none of them slept most of the nights in our rooms. 

"Hello, Mr and Mrs Potter, thank you for letting me stay," she said shyly. 

"Of course (Y/N). You know you can stay whenever you want, and how long you want. These boys were getting cranky without you, and you very much have a positive effect on these two."

***

James carried her bags, and I carried the girl upstairs to my room. 

"You alright bunking with Pads?" James asked, he also noticed the differences on the girl. And I didn't really like how his gaze fell uncontrollably upon her figure. My arm was wrapped around her soft shoulders, as we sat on the bed, James laying on the chair in front of us.

"Sure I am," she said, resting her temple on my chest.

"How was your first half of summer (Y/N/N)?" James asked as I pulled the girl to lay next to me. She curled under my arm like she was made to be placed there. 

"Boring really. My parents had a lot of business parties, and most the times I was either reading or writing you guys. I am not sure if they noticed I came here," she said with a sad laugh. I pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

"You'll have fun from now on," I promised, "Are you tired?" I asked, my own eyelids growing heavy. I woke up at five from excitement.

"We could nap," she said, noticing how tired I was, "Jamie?" she called.

"You two nap," he said, knowing we were halfway there.

"You can join us," she invited, and I knew James wouldn't say no. And he climbed to her other side. She was squeezed between us, mostly on top of me. James resting against her shoulder. With her smell surrounding me, I fell asleep in a few seconds. 

***

James offered to go to a Muggle movie, and now we were walking around Muggle London, with (Y/N)'s hand in mine, her arm looped in James'. We decided to watch a horror film "Shadow of the Hawk", she was sat right between us. We lifted the armrests of the seats, so we were all huddled together. I tucked her under my arm, resting her on my chest, and James pulled her legs on his lap, I could see his fingertips rubbing her knees absentmindedly. His touch on her skin was not my favourite, but I knew as (Y/N) was physically close with me, it would be impossible for her and James not be, as I almost always was with both of them. 

"You good?" I asked as she jumped in a scary scene. I pushed my hands lower, massaging her ribs, dropping a kiss to her cheek. She nodded, hiding her face in my chest. James looked at me from above her and winked, noticing her closeness.

***

James was flying around on his broom, and we were watching him from below. (Y/N) was leaning against a tree and I was laying on her full thighs, watching him show off. Her fingers were trading my hair, scratching my scalp softly. 

"You got prettier," I said, looking at her face, watching her brush.

"What do you mean Siri? I am the same old me," she said.

"You look beautiful, more. I don't know, grown-up."

"You look more grown-up, too," she whispered, fingers caressing my cheekbones. 

"It will be a tough year, huh? Me fighting men off you," I said, leaning my forehead on her soft pooch.

"Don't be ridiculous, Pads," she said, pushing my hair off my face, "No man would want me, you know that. I will always be your spinster."

"I am not sure should I be worried or delighted of your innocence," I mumbled as James landed right in front of us. 

"You two are boring," he said, looking at us, arms tied in front of his chest.

"You are just jealous," I said, flipping him a bird. 

"You can always join us, Jamie," she said, "No need to act all though, especially, around me. I already saw your starry PJs."

"And I saw your knickers in our laundry for the last five years (Y/L/N)," he dropped next to her, putting an arm around her shoulders, pressing a kiss to her plump cheek.

"I patched up your bum Potter if we are going there," she said, challenging him.

"Want me to patch your's up, baby girl, to get even?" she wiggled his brows at her. 

"Watch it Prongs," I warned. 

"Talking about our bums," James said, resting his head on her's, irritating me further, "You brought a swimsuit, right?" he asked her.

"I did, you wrote to me to bring it in every letter—seven times in the last one. I started to think you had a thing for female swimsuits and were calling me just to get your hands on one."

"I just wanted to make sure," he said, "what do you think about going for a swim tomorrow? I asked my dad to bring sun protection lotion. I know you have allergies. Also, it would be a great time to teach you how to swim for real," he said, curling a strand of her hair in his finger. Thank Merlin, I knew he was madly in love with Evans, or he wouldn't have a hand after his little touches. 

"When is your period?" I asked, knowing she wouldn't say it on her own.

"One and a half week from today," she said, fixing me with a gaze saying I worried too much.

"Do you feel creeped out, because he is this interested in your uterus?" James asked her, making me glare at him.

"It's sweet," she said, caressing my curls, "Comparing with all the other boys who get disgusted even mentioning periods, his care and concern are actually like fresh air," her words made my chest puff with pride. I remembered when she got her first period around our second year. I had zero knowledge of how female body worked, didn't have a sister, the only female in my family was the nightmare I called mother, who didn't even look at me more than 5 seconds if not for glaring, evidently did not share how her body worked. And she did not really have much knowledge too, as her parents didn't really talk to her much. We were cuddling in my bed as she had terrible cramps that day and suddenly I noticed blood under her, Merlin, were those the scariest minutes of both of our lives as we both thought she was dying. I ran with her on my back to Madame Pomfrey in seconds. Pomfrey gave a hearty laugh at my panic and gave her some pads, and with a swosh of her wand, cleaned her clothes. As she went to the bathroom of the wing to put the pad on Pomfrey said that I could leave and (Y/N) was alright, just growing up, and she would give her a talk explaining what was happening and what to do. I refused to leave. Saying she was my best friend and I wanted to learn too. She was shocked. I could see that. But didn't kick me out surprisingly. 

She gave us some tea and chocolate as she invited us to her office. (Y/N) still shocked, as she never really liked blood, was holding onto my hand. I listened gingerly as Pomfrey explained what a period was, how the female body worked, and that this would happen once a month. I could still remember how worried I was, hearing she would bleed a few days in a row, asking Pomfrey again and again if it was dangerous for her to lose this much blood. Pomfrey was having the time of her life, "I never really gave this talk to boys before Black, it is dinky you care about your friend this much," she said patting my head. She gave her a few pads and a pain killer potion and said that we should ask Heads of our houses for pad packet. I brought her back to my room, cleaning the sheets with a charm. 

"I need to go to Slughorn, for pads," she said, curled into herself in my bed.

"I can run to Minnie. You should nap," I said, pressing a kiss to her soft hair.

"Siri," she said shyly, "thank you."

"For what love? You know I will always care for you, you are my best friend," I promised. Minnie was shocked at seeing me at her office asking for pads but gave me a couple of packets of them with a smile and pat on my head. 

"You two are weird," James said, flicking my forehead. (Y/N) pushed his hand off my face protecting me from his assaults.

"You are sprog," I said, catching her hand and pulling it to my lips, pressing a kiss to the flat of her hand. 

***

She was in a black crop bikini, leaving her upper belly on display. Even with such a simple bikini, she looked gorgeous. I could see she was self-conscious, but blimey I couldn't take my eyes off her. Her tits were filling her top nicely, her bum round in her bikini bottoms. Arms and legs full, shapely and round, belly curving out softly. 

"Want to wipe your mouth Pads?" James laughed from behind me. 

"Sod off," I said, moving to her.

"Looking smoking (Y/N/N)," James called her making her blush. He also knew how insecure she was in her body and didn't like it. (Y/N) was our first female friend and in every way she was terrific. Sure she was built heavier than must girls, sure she looked more different than them, but she was beautiful. Our dorm room brightened when she stayed there. A different light shone when she entered. Even after full moons, her presence was making things easier, better.

"You do," I said, lifting her in my arms and jumping into the pond with her. Her shriek and Prongs' laughter was interrupted as we went underwater. She slapped my wet chest as we emerged. I just laughed and brushed her hair to the back of her head, revealing her pretty face, lashes wet, making her eyes look deeper. 

James jumped right after us, pulling her from me, right into himself.

"Thinking of changing your best friend, love?" he asked, "I am a great cuddler too, you know? Also, I would never throw you into a freezing pond."

"Great offer Jamie, but I like Evans too much to hate her. I mean hearing of someone 24/7 would cause trauma to anyone," she joked.

"But Lils loves you! It would only be a plus you being my best friend!" he said, throwing his hands up, which gave me an opening to reach for her and pull her by my waist. 

***

"Morning Sirius," Mrs Potter said as I was preparing coffee for (Y/N), she still was asleep. It was a ritual for me at this point, the girl loved her coffee, and I was happy to provide her. The smell of it while I prepared it always reminded me of her. She also taught me different ways to prepare coffee, which always was relaxing.

"Morning Mrs Potter," I said.

"You have been waking up earlier since (Y/N/N) arrived, haven't you?" she said with a shine in her eyes.

"She likes coffee in the morning," I said shyly.

"You two are adorable, you know. I was worried at first when James said (Y/N) did not need a room and would bunk with you. I know you boys have been sharing your dorm room with her since the first year, but you both are almost adults now, I know you both noticed how she is a young woman now," her words making me blush, "but seeing how you two are, how you care for the girl, I am glad I let you two stay together. I wouldn't really mind if something happened between the two of you," she winked, making me almost drop the french press.

"Mrs Potter, (Y/N) and I are just friends, best friends," I said. 

"I know sweetheart, but I also know you are in love with that girl," he said, rubbing my shoulder.

"She doesn't see me like that."

"Maybe not now, but I am not sure her feelings are limited to friendliness too," she encouraged me, "You are a shapely handsome young man, Sirius. Even if you weren't, the way you care for her, treat her, are not things a girl can fight for too long."

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think?
> 
> Also I am open for requests.


End file.
